


daddy

by Skankynorse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, Child Death, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Thoughts, Don't Like Don't Read, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Female Thor (Marvel), First Time, Grooming, Groping, Incest, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Kid Thor (Marvel), Kissing, Licking, Manipulative Relationship, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Spanking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teasing, Unconscious Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, dirty old men, innocent Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skankynorse/pseuds/Skankynorse
Summary: Odin finds a 12 yr old Princess Thor pulling her skirts up and showing her pussy to her baby brother. Odin gets a closer look at her cunt and he feels desire course through his veins. young naive Thor easily falls prey to Allfather's manipulative schemes becoming the perfect fuck toy.father x daughter incest, underage female thor x Odin Fic.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Laufey (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Frigga/others, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Odin/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 186





	1. spanking

**Author's Note:**

> I created a prompt meme for more of Odin/ Thor tales. The link is here, https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NorseOdinsonfamilytales . Do check it out and please sign up. Let us bring all these wonderful stories under a banner to encourage more of these fantastic writers and readers.

“ Thor, Thor.....THHOOORRR.”, “ Please, I won't tell anyone.” 

“ I will let you see mine.”, “ PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE.”

“ Let me see yours. You can have my cake for an entire week.” begged a 8 yr old Loki, doing his best kicked puppy impression.

“ All the boys in my class will pick on me if I am the only one who never saw a...” he sniffled fat tears rolling down his pudgy cheeks and Thor knew Loki won.

She hated seeing her baby brother sad and tears in his big emerald eyes are a big no no.

The twelve year old sighed putting on her most annoyed face and says,” FINE. But only once. And No touching and Absolutely no more whining.”

She lifts her skirts and Loki crawls under, his tiny hands gripping her bony knees to steady himself. HE started at her accusingly, impatient for her to remove her white under wear. 

Thor fumbled with many layers of his dress pulling her white panties down to her ankles steeping closer to her baby brother.

Loki's eyes widen, lips parted in awe. “ Thor ! You don't have a pee pee.”  
Instead of a protruding sword, his sister has a peach colored slit. His hand reached out, his little fingers poking at the pink folds, frowning when his sister jerked back.

“ Stop it Loki, it tickles.” shouted Thor startling the young prince.

As if burnt, little Loki moved his fingers to his chest, his mouth opening probably with a smart comment when his father's booming voice cuts him off.

“ THOR.” cried Odin voice full of anger as he nearly floated through the doors, massive belly heaving, vein throbbing in his neck.

Both siblings knew the look and Loki vanished with a Squeak leaving Thor to face their father.  
“ Father....., I... we ....the boys.” babbled Thor in face of parental fury.

“ That is enough Thor.” Odin snapped frothing at his mouth.

“ Come with me. I will deal with you in my rooms.” he said walking away.

Thor doesn't know what exactly she did wrong...but she knows she is in trouble and the infuriating part was she did not do anything to cause it. She is sure she will get spanked. Oh.. well. She followed father down the hall, into their parents room nearly hitting Odin as he came to a halt by the bed.

Her father went to the closet coming back with a wooden paddle in hand placing it on the bed. He sat down giving her his full attention.

“ What were you doing?” Odin asked carefully, trying to conceal his anger.

Thor shrinks backs, suddenly feeling scared. Why was her father so mad? 

“ Erm.....The boys.......” she murmured trying to explain her fingers toying with her shoulder length hair. After a few moments, she huffed pressing her lips into a thin line refusing to explain herself.

Odin sighs knowing his daughter. He narrows his eyes, “ Thor, listen to me. If I ever catch you doing things like that. You will be in deep trouble, is it clear ?” 

“ Yes, father.” Thor bobbed her head obediently.

“ Now for your punishment, go stand in the corner. You will receive ten beatings each hand.” 

Gritting her teeth, the young princess made a show of walking to the far side of the room, deliberately taking her time.

At the blatant disregard, Odin felt his anger returning red hot, he grabbed the young princess by her shoulders and unceremoniously pulled her to him, splaying her across his lap, her bottom in air.

His large hand smacked her bottom, shocking the young goddess into crying out. Thor cried out more in shock than in real pain as the many layers of her dress cushioned the blow.

Three more smacks landed on the bum and Thor looked up to see her red faced father breathing like a charging bull as he brought his hand down on her bum. She giggled no longer able to contain her mirth as the punishment felt no more than gentle flicks.

Giggles registered through his anger and Odin looked around to find the offending party as he met out justice on his naughty daughter's bottom. His remaining eye twitches in outrage watching his daughter laugh through the punishment.

“What is wrong with you, girl” he shouts voice thunderous.

“ It doesn't h...hahaha,...The dress...” gasped Thor another fit of laughter overtaking her little frame.

Odin sees red, the laughter grating on his fragile ego. Furious he grabbed her by her neck, throwing her on the massive bed, crawling over and caging her between his legs.

“ You cause trouble every time you step outside.” He shouted, pushing the many layers of her dress exposing her pale bottom. 

The first strike startles Thor at how hard it hit and she cries out for real. The next one hits even harder. The sixth one brings tears to her eyes and ninth one has her whimpering in pain. 

“ Daddy, please....” She cried out pained voiced muffled by the sheets.

Odin ignores her and rains down another five blows to her ass stopping to look at the teary eyed, red blotched face.

He looks down in satisfaction to see her bright red bottom, hand shaped marks decorating all over her back. Thor whimpers, squirming to get away when her legs fall open.

Odin can see her plump hairless pussy cradled between her burning thighs. The knowledge of his hand touching his daughter bare ass knocks his breath away. What was he doing ? He tries to pull his hand away, but his hand refuses to part from the sweet flesh. As if they had a mind of their of their own, two fingers pinch her ass cheek, his eye trained on the red mark blooming on his daughter's bubble butt.

He raises his hand and Thor tenses under him, hips bucking as he strikes, his eye taking in how her plump bottom ripples from the force.

“ Daddy...Please... Daddy.” Thor choked out hiccuping; legs spreading as she tries to buck him off. He feels his length harden in his breeches at her pitiful cries.

He rains down another five slaps all over her ass, his palm stinging by the time he is done. The result Thor's ass is bright red and stinging while she laid silently crying into the covers, finally mouth shut.

Odin laid a gentle hand on her ass rubbing the heated skin cooing at her pained whimpers. His fingers glide down her thighs parting her legs by fraction. He looked on, not a hair insight, her pucker pink, the folds of her little seam dark red and familiar.

His fingers brush against her tight asshole, then lower parting her outer lips. Her inner petals pink fanning a little at the top with a tiny pink pearl lay hidden. Thor squirmed and struggled at his touch, voice scared.

“ Daddy... Wha.. What ar..doing? ” 

“ Shh, Thor. This is part of your punishment. Now stay still, you don't want me to get even more angry at you ?”

“ Father, please I learnt my lesson. I am scared. Stop.” Thor cried out loud as his finger dipped inside her maidenhood.

Odin ignored her as his finger met with resistance, the tiny pussy tight and unyielding around his dry digit. Thor wailed louder as pain shot through her. 

Her cries clears some of the fuzz around his brain but not enough to cool his lust fully. He suddenly realized it was Thor lying beneath him, his baby, the fruit of his loins that he vowed to love and protect. This is wrong in every way. But his length refused to go down, his mind coming up with images of his baby thrashing and moaning as his length pounded her little pussy. Voices screamed inside in mind urging him to defile her, make her beg for his cock. One thing they all agreed on together is for his princess to feel pleasure while he slowly ruined her for other men.

With a plan forming in his mind, he rolled over her, settling against the head board. 

“ Please father, I promise to never do it again. Please... stop.” Thor cries, voice wrecked curling on herself.

“ I know, you won't darling.” He tells her pulling her up and rearranging her to sit in his lap. He groans wishing he could see them, a young daughter in her father's lap, ass bright red with her skirt bunched up around her waist covering his hard length against her hips.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek allowing her to curl into his chest. 

“ Do you love daddy, princess?”

Thor looked up surprised by the words. 

“ Yes father.” She sniffled teary gaze meeting his one eye.

“ Daddy loves you so much. He wants to show you, how much he loves you, my little goddess. Do you want me to show you, princess ?” he cooed voiced gentle as he stroked her neck, kissing her tears away.

“ Yes daddy.” The young princess replied reluctant.

“ You will make a wonderful Queen, Thor. So soft and beautiful. Daddy loves you the best. This is the way daddies show how much they love their daughters. Are you sure you can take it?” He praised smirking as Thor fell for his trap.

Thor preened at her father's praise. It was her dream to become Queen of Asgard and here her father gave her the title freely. She puffed her chest and replied, “ Yes, father. I am ready.”

“ Call me daddy, baby.” Odin purred peppering kisses to her face.

“ Daddy.” shouted Thor.

“ Softer, princess. Like a whisper. Like the way daddy calls you princess.” said Odin huskily right in her ear, his tongue licking her shell.

“ Da..daddy.” gasped Thor surprised at the feeling of his hot tongue on her ear.

Odin kissed her on the lips, closed mouth. He pressed soft gentle kisses to her lips. Thor closed her eyes, feeling pleasant as her father pressed kisses to her soft lips. She squeaked when a wet slippery tongue licked her mouth, as Odin caught her bottom lip in his mouth, letting go with a slight nip.

Odin gently eased Thor on her back, carefully stripping her dress. When he was done, he hovered over her on his knees, mesmerized by her beautiful form. Thor locked her gaze on him and Odin grinned, his one eye wandering over his daughter's untouched body. He took in her long tan legs, growling at her hairless mons. Her hips flared gently with a perfectly cinched waist thanks to her early warrior training; Just above her small waist, lay the slightest swelling of her undeveloped chest with two perfect pink buds. Her tiny tits perked in the cool air, body trembling as his heated gaze roved through her lithe body. She would bloom into the perfect goddess, most ladies could only dream off and he feels pride burst in his heart at his lovely daughter, naked in her parents bed, while her father stood above her fully clothed. 

“ Beautiful. The Goddess of Sex.” Odin mused his withered hand brushing against her pink buds, caressing her tips. Thor sighed a sweet sound  
as he bent down to kiss her tiny buds, lazily sucking on the tip. His baby cried out as his tongue lapped her chest before he moved down to her tiny waist pressing gentle kisses. He paused at her navel, giving a rough lick making her giggle. He dipped his tongue in her navel, sucking gentle humming as Thor giggled breathlessly.  
“ Da..ah Daddy, it tickles.”

“ Ah...Ah..Stop.”

His length twitched in his pants at his daughter's lovely sounds. His baby looked at ease laid out under his bulk. She was obscenely beautiful, her young body lax. She was completely innocent no clue of what he had in store for her. He will have her begging and screaming leaving her wanting more.

He moved back to her chest pressing soft little kisses to her soft flesh, burying his face in her chest, taking her sweet scent. Thor whined, unable to stay still, squirming her legs.

“ Daddy..”

He dipped his hand, spreading her legs his fingers probing. A soft cry for victory emerged from his lips as he found her clit, warm and stiff under his skillful fingers. 

“ Oh...Ah.”

Odin moved between his daughter's legs, pressing soft kisses to her folds. He trailed wet kisses along her inner thighs, skirting her holes before burying his nose in her bare mons. He breathed deep taking in her unique scent, ozone and strawberries. His pressed wet lingering kisses to her mons drawing sweet gasps from Thor's little mouth. 

Odin sucked on the sensitive flesh right above her clit, teeth grazing making his daughter cry out, legs closing around his head. He let go with a grin at her pleasant reaction. He kissed the spot in apology making her gasp. 

“ Ah...Ah...I.. D...addy.” 

Odin moved lower licking a stripe across her folds, his tongue slippery and dripping saliva onto his daughter's cunt. He groaned as Thor arched her back, trembling all over. Satisfied with her reaction, he pressed one last kiss to her slit before he moved off her. He closed her legs gathering her trembling body in his arms rubbing circles into her heated flesh.

He cupped her pink bottom, groping her ass cheeks pressing his bulge between her legs. He groaned as shiver ran down Thor's spine breathing in her scent.

Odin squeezed her ass one last time, standing up with Thor in his arms. He helped her put on the dress, pressing lingering kisses to her flesh at every turn. 

“ Thor baby, This will be our little secret. No need for your mother and Loki to know about what happened here. We don't them getting jealous of how much I love you, my lovely goddess.” Odin purred laving kisses to her neck.

“ promise me, you will keep the secret.” he moaned low, his hands inside her skirt fondling her ass.

“ Daddy. I promise.” Thor swore kissing her father on the lips. 

“ Now princess, go to your rooms and stay there till I come for you. I will bring dinner to your room and we will continue where we left out. If Loki or your mother asks say you're grounded.” 

“ Take a bath and wait for me like a good princess you are and I might reward you with a full sheet of strawberry cake.” he added as a incentive for her cooperation removing his hands from under the dress.


	2. Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue where they left off last time in Thor's rooms.

Odin knew he had a small cock. It stood at nearly but not quite 4 inches long fully erect, the girth smaller than most Aseir men. it has a weird mushroom head making it look quiet ugly. Frigga had difficulty getting off on his dick back when he fucked her. He always finished first leaving her to take care of her needs in the bathroom while he fell asleep. His wife tried everything bondage, anal, role play but nothing helped him to go more than a round.

After 50000 yrs, practically old as dust, his penis hung limp, sad like an old husk between his legs. After Loki's miraculous conception 600 yrs ago, his little bastard refused to work. But today seeing his young daughter's virgin cunt, his dick got excited. He jerked off sending Thor away; remembering what a great feeling it was plunging his cock into tight wet holes chasing his high. Everything be dammed, he will have Thor and reclaim all that he missed. A smile formed on his lips and he rose from his throne making way to Frigga's potions rooms with a plan.

Odin searched the shelves for the right ingredients startling when a hand fell on his shoulder. Swallowing, he turned to his wife, smile on his face as she watched him with a confused expression.

“ Frigga, nice seeing you. Do you need something, dear ?” he asked pocketing a vial containing red liquid.

“ Odin, what are you doing in my rooms. You messed up my herbs order. Is that an aphrodisiac ?” she whined looking at the mess he made of her shelves.

“ Well honey, you caught me. I tried keeping quite, hoping to surprise you after the trip but now it is ruined. Oh well.” Odin said removing the vial from his pocket, his other hand pulling at his breaches.

Frigga looked surprised, “ My lord, Now... in.... here. But.... I thought you can no longer get it..... ODIN!” she squeaked as her husband gripped her hips and flipped her over. 

Frigga went willing as Odin bent her over the work table, hands by her head, spreading her legs as he tugged her lace panties to the side. Odin put other hand tight around her middle palming her breasts.  
She squeaked in surprise, moaning as he spread a single drop of cold liquid on her tight pucker relaxing as the potion took effect slicking her hole. Odin rubbed his length between her folds gathering slick before he pushed himself into her tight anus in one smooth movement. Frigga gasped, hand tightening around the table's edge as he thrust deeper into her asshole. Odin rested his full weight on her, his arms and legs too weak to hold him up. 

The added weight pushed his mushroom head deeper but not quiet hitting her prostrate leaving her frustrated. Above her, Odin grunted and groaned, thrusts uneven already nearing his peak. Odin thrust three more times before he came with a loud shout, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm. He stilled above her, his cock leaking a meager teaspoon of seed inside her hole before he pulled out collapsing on a nearby chair.

They sat in silence waiting for Odin to catch his breath while Frigga's thoughts went to her red dildo when Odin startled her enquiring about her trip to Vanaheim.

“ It seems we were in wrong sending Loki to the advanced class. The older students are a bad influence on him. He needs sometime with his parents assuring him. I hope he enjoys his stay in Vanaheim.” 

“ Maybe when things slow down, we should go on a holiday whole family, perhaps to the summer palace or Alfheim.” Odin asks watching Frigga set the clothes to right.

“ Husband, that is a wonderful idea. Though I regret leaving Thor alone please look after her. She is feeling rather lonely as of late as you are always busy with the council. Use this time to bond with her.” Frigga said sternly giving him a hard look.

“ I promise, my queen. From Today Thor will see a whole lot of ME. Now, shall we go to bed. I am tired. I shall lock up after you, you can take bath first.” Odin said relacing his pants. 

“ Thank you my lord.” said Frigga walking away. Odin quickly pocketed the red vial following her at a sedate pace.

Odin lay awake in bed imagining all the ways he could claim his sweet innocent Thor; waiting Frigga to slip into deep sleep. Finally at half past midnight, he slipped out sneaking down the corridors into Thor's room. His daughter is asleep, spread eagle tangled in her red sheets. With a snap, the fire blazed in the hearth filling the room with golden light, gently he shook her awake, ignoring the sleepy grumbles offering strawberry cake as she rubbed her eyes. Suddenly Thor is wide awake, hands snatching the plate and eagerly devouring three pieces before she paused to look at him. Settling by the head board, Odin chuckles at her enthusiasm; wiping pink frosting from her cheeks with his fingers and licking the cream. 

Thor laughs bringing a spoonful of cake to his lips. Odin opens his mouth tongue licking the spoon clean. Slowly he draws her closer,cake forgotten as he kisses her, feeding her wet cake from his mouth moaning as Thor eagerly opens for more. One hand fumbling with the laces, he frees his length, smiling into the kiss as his little bastard thickened at the taste of his daughter's soft mouth. He thought he was done for the day, jerking off in the bathroom and then coming inside Frigga's ass but it appears his daughter was his aphrodisiac all along. 

Odin helps Thor stand, his hands sliding her cotton panties down her legs shucking them far before he pulled her to sit in his lap. His chub poked her thigh. Thor squirmed making him hiss.

“ Thor princess, daddy has a few rules. Pay careful attention and daddy will love you every much.” he said firmly gripping her face in his hands.At her quick nod he placed a kiss to her button nose continuing.

“ Firstly, no clothes in bed. Next you will not wear panties in my presence. If you follow these rules, you can have cake everyday or else you will only eat icky vegetables for rest of your life.” 

Thor nodded fearful, her tiny hands pushing her night shift over her head , completely exposing her small body. Next she pulled at father's night gown untying the laces at his neck. Odin grinned at her and vanished his clothes with a snap of his fingers before settling into the pillows as his daughter took him in wide eyed. 

Thor watched awed at her naked father, taking in the snowy curly hair covering the entire body, his round belly between them. He had boobies like mommy but more...saggy, jiggling every time he moved. Her father was covered in brown spots, pudgy with skin bulging at the sides. He thighs were soft under her legs covered in thick white hair. He was nothing like the warriors she saw in the arena. She did not like what she saw but kept quiet afraid father will take the cake away.

Odin pulled the cake to him, dipping his fingers in the frost bringing it to his daughter's lips and Thor opens her mouth licking cream in quick swipes. Odin groaned every time his little princess sucked on his large fingers, her tongue kitten soft. 

“ Thor baby, open wide and Stick out your tongue.” Odin growled, hands gripping her hips.

The little princess parted her puffy lips sticking her tongue out waiting for more cake.Suddenly her daddy kissed her, his mouth covering her lips and chin, wet saliva dripping down. A wet slippery eel touched her tongue surprising her. She squeaked and Daddy pulled her close, his wet eel licking her mouth making weird noises. Thor closed her eyes as daddy ate her mouth with slurping noises. After an eternity, Odin pulled back, string of saliva connecting their mouths, both of them breathing hard.

“ Da...Papa. What was that? ” breathed Thor low and deep. 

“ That is how adults kiss, baby.” Odin replied, fingers worrying her bottom lip, rubbing saliva into her skin.

“ Do you like it, my lovely goddess.” he asked lowly two fingers in her mouth.

“ Ye..yesh daddy.” Thor replied around the fingers, sucking on them imitating what her papa did to her tongue.

Odin laughed darkly watching his lovely daughter blow his fingers. Her mouth was hot, velvety soft wrapped around his fingers, her tiny tongue soft and delightful. He was glad he fucked Frigga earlier allowing him to take his time.

“ princess, come give daddy a kiss.” Odin called slowly guiding Thor to his mouth. He kissed her deep and filthy making her tremble in his arms. Pulling back he guided her down his body, laying down fully and spoke in a husky tone.

“ Princess, I want you to kiss daddy just the way daddy kissed you in my rooms. I want your soft lips all over me licking. Make daddy feel good just like you did earlier. Can you do it sweet pea, Can you make daddy feel special.”

“ Yes, daddy Thor will make you feel good.” Thor said enthusiastically placing sweet kisses to her papa's boobies, his body hair tickling her nose as she pressed wet open kisses to his chest paying careful attention to his nipples. She sucked on one hoping for milk huffing in disappointment when they refused to give her milk. Odin groaned, pulling his baby up confused.

“ Baby, what are you doing?” 

“ Papa, I hoped your boobies produced milk like mommy but nothing came out.” she grumbled her eyes accusing.

“ Thor, only women have milk.” he explained sighing in annoyance.

“ Do I have milk coming out of my boobies.” Thor asked bright eyed her hands tugging on her tits. Odin felt his cock leak seeing his young daughter innocently grope her tiny titties.

“First of all Thor, they are your breasts. Call them breasts or tits. No, you don't leak milk and won't do so at least until you are 15. when you get a little bigger, i will put a baby in you and suck on your tits drinking your sweet milk while I fuck your cunt.” 

“ Papa, What is a cunt.” Thor asked innocently her hands still playing with her tits.

Odin snapped his fingers and a giant mirror stood beside the bed. Breathing hard he sat up panting, pulling Thor in front of the mirror. He ran his hands all over her tiny frame, his hands covering her small hands gently pulling them away. He placed her hands on the bed beside her, pressing kisses to her neck making her go limp in his arms. His hands palmed her sides, gently cupping her buds making her go boneless. He watched as red flush painted her cheeks spilling down to her stomach making her glow in the soft night light. He magicked the vial from its hiding place spilling two drops on his fingers and running them over Thor's nipples then down on her navel. He watched with satisfaction as her pink tips absorbed the red liquid perking up a dark red.

Odin smirked as his princess went weak with desire, her eyes closed sweet moans spilling from her red parted lips. He leaned in to speak in her ear, his warm breath making Thor shiver.

“ My perverted darling, open your eyes and look at daddy.” 

Thor opened her eyes, dazed sapphire meeting cold ice blue in the mirror shuddering at the slightest touch of his large hands on her heated flesh. She saw a beautiful girl wrapped in her father's arms trembling as his big fingers brushed against her pebbled nipples. Her room suddenly felt heated, boiling when father brushed his lips to the back of her neck, pressing his teeth before sucking on her tender skin. She cries sweet and low as butterflies flutter in her belly, pressing closer to daddy. Daddy's thick pooch pressed into her back, big and warm grounding her.

Odin trailed his fingers between her legs and Thor spread them wider, toes curling into the sheets. She gasped when daddy put his palm on her naughty parts spreading ice cold liquid between her legs. Suddenly heat shot through her making her lips fall open with a loud moan as her . 

skin throbbed.

“ Da.....ddy, Daddy I....aah...feel weird.” Thor sobbed tears welling in her eyes as she squirmed.

Odin dips his finger between her heated folds growling as slick coated his digit. He shushed his baby kissing her neck saying, “ Baby, It's alright. Daddy is making your pussy wet. It means you love daddy and he makes you feel good.”

His fingers traced her plump folds spreading them apart, He licked his lips watching her pretty cunt's reflection in the mirror.

“ Thor princess, watch daddy's fingers carefully as they tease your slutty cunt.” Odin breathed in her ear as Thor shook with pleasure whimpering,

“ .......Nggh.... d...ddy.” 

He traced her pussy lips, gently massaging her folds. Odin nudged her chin, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, his finger dipping inside her velvety core swallowing her answering moan. He thrust his finger to the knuckle stilling, letting his baby get used to the intrusion. The thumb circling his baby's puffy clit, his length pulsing with need. Thor nipped on his tongue, bucking into her his hand. She kisses him sloppily, gasping as Odin flicked her clit. Feels....ah...ah...Good. Da...ngh...daddy.”

Odin placed his other hand on Thor's tiny breast pinching the tip while he crooked his finger inside her pussy. He moaned as pussy juice coated his finger. His daughter's virgin cunt clamps down on his digit like a vice, her heat nearly melting his brain. Slowly he pumped his finger in and out going deep with every thrust drawing gasps and choked moans from her sweet mouth. 

He looked at his daughter's lustful expression...dazed eyes, spit slicked lips, chubby cheeks flushed dark red. Straightening, he peeled Thor off him, laying her on the bed by the edge, her legs dangling. He moved between her legs, resting his ancient knees on the cold stone. Spreading her legs wide open, he stares taking in his baby's fat glistening folds.

Lowering his head, he kisses her puffy clit, lips sealing around the tiny bud and sucks hard. Thor wailed, her body jerking as he sucked on her nub begging for more. Her hands grips his thinning hair pulling hard as his slippery tongue pressed down on her clit, his finger thrusting into her cunt searching. Thor arched of the bed, gasping when his finger found the thick fleshly spot pressing hard.

“Ahh...Ahh....Ngghh.”  
He sucked harder, tongue swirling the engorged bud as he fingered hertight cunt, hitting her sweet spot every time eliciting whimpers and gasps from his baby girl.

Thor cried out, moaning as intense pleasure coursed through her. The place between her legs burned, throbbing as daddy kissed her naughty parts, his finger causing heat to spread in her belly. She cried out helplessly as daddy quickened his pace, wet squelching sounds reaching her ears. Thor bucked her hips, pushing her clit into Odin's mouth whimpering as his finger rammed harder and faster into her cunt.

She screwed her eyes shut, lightening coursing through her veins as daddy added another finger inside her. She arched off the bed, shudders wracking her tiny body, fireworks exploding inside her. She cried out as liquid heat coursed through her cunt, dampening papa's beard. Odin grunted, mouth on her pussy licking and slurping the wet liquid dripping down her bottom. His tongue joined the fingers pushing deeper stretching her insides. She choked out, her throat hurting and going still, the pleasure too much for her little body.

Odin quickened his pace as Thor showed signs of climax. He tongued her clit, teeth grazing her puffy pearl as he thrust against her sweet spot. His princess sobbed as pleasure coursed through her little body, hands tightening in his hair. Slick coated his finger, clear drops spraying out every time he plunged his fingers in and out. He added another finger to her soaking pussy, groaning as his baby's walls squeezed around his fingers spasming with her first orgasm. Thor moaned long and loud , body jerking as white- hot pleasure coursed through her body.He sealed his mouth on her pussy, licking and slurping her virgin juices while his fingers toyed with her pussy. He thrust his fingers in and out prolonging her orgasm. Thor fell unconscious halfway through; the sensation too much for her inexperienced body. But her walls kept sucking his fingers in, slick coating his bread, running down his chin. He drank her virgin juices greedily, tongue scraping her virgin walls. Finally his baby stilled, her walls loosening around his fingers. He pulled out, tongue lapping at errant drops. He licked her red glistening folds peppering wet kisses to her clit. Biting inside her thighs, he left bright red marks all over his baby creamy skin.

Odin got to his feet breathing hard. He took his erect cock in hand spreading precome all over his length aiming at his daughter's pussy . He came with a muffled moan, his seed coating her folds running down her pucker staining the sheets. He fell beside her panting with effort.

Catching his breath, Odin turned side wards, his hands between Thor's legs, rubbing his cum into her soft skin, his fingers dipping inside her cunt lazily every now and then.

He pressed his cum soaked fingers to his daughter's tiny breasts, massaging her perky nipples drawing breathy moans from her. He brought his fingers to her parted lips giving her a taste of the seed that birthed her. He pulled her into a deep kiss groaning as he tasted himself on her tongue. He pulled Thor close, hands kneading her ass as he lazily made out with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry people if this chapter is not good as the last one. I wrote the first chapter high, drunk off my ass coming home from a costume party. Who knows drugs made me so wordy. is this what people call a philosophical drunk. Anyways, the magic is gone and my stories are too awkward and sentences are too wordy.


	3. New beginnings

A small dark shadow tiptoed through the golden halls of Aseir palace as twin suns peaked over the horizon. Nudging a particular door open, he made his way to the center of the room before climbing onto the bed, big enough to house 4 fully grown Aseir. He crawled over to the lump in the center of the mattress, sighing at his sister' sleeping posture.

“ Thor, Thor, Thor, wake up.” He hissed lowly poking repeatedly at the lump while the sprawled figure mumbled and moved to get away before stilling.

Loki whined and pulled at the messy hair peaking from under the sheets hoping to wake her up. 

“ Thor, wake up. We don't have much time before Fulla comes to get me.” 

The insistent whining and pulling has Thor up, shoving her covers back and grumbling.

“ Loki, Go away. I am being punished because of You.” She stressed on the last word causing the little prince tear up, his pudgy hands coming up to wipe at his face.

Thor sat up with her hands folded at her chest, mouth set in a glower but the effect was lost in account to her messy sleep tousled hair and unicorn pjs.

“ I am sorry, sister. I shouldn't have abandoned you to face father all alone. I am very, very sorry. Please forgive me. I swear on my magic to never do it again.” Loki replied magicking his stash of candy into Thor's lap as an apology not meeting her eyes.

Thor sighed pulling a teary eyed Loki into a tight hug and all was right again in their little world. Loki tightened his arms around Thor knowing his sister forgave him. He relaxed into the hug, pressing his nose to her neck; taking calm in her earthy scent. But he stiffened, nose scrunching at the rake odor hitting his nose. 

“ Thor, you stink. Did you forget to bath again ? You smell like the palace hounds. What is this? You are covered in bug bites all over. Honestly Thor, how many times should mother lecture you !!” Loki frowned eyeing the red marks on her neck.

Thor cried out angry turning pink, “ I don't smell and these are not bug bites. Leave me alone before I get angry.” 

Loki drew back afraid of angering his sister moments after making up. He made to go when Thor caught his hand making him turn with a pout on her face.

“ Silly Loki. Stay, I am not angry. Let me show you something good.” Thor said, her hands resting on his cheek, tilting his head to press their lips together.

“ What's was that?” Loki asked wide eyed, his tiny fingers tracing his lips, feeling the warmth left by his sister's lips.

“ This is the way adults kiss when they love each other.” Thor said cupping his neck to bring them closer before leaning down to kiss Loki's soft lips, her tiny tongue swiping across his adorable pouty mouth. Loki giggled wrapping his arms around her neck, pulling her closer for another kiss.

One kiss turned to two, three and four, lips dragging across the others slowly and clumsily. It was quite some time before they separated puffy mouthed and giggling with innocent love.

“ Now back to your room before they finds us.” Thor said with one last kiss to Loki's forehead before settling for sleep.

Odin and his council lined the Bifrost bridge while the servants ran back and forth with last minute tasks, frantic to get everything right.His queen looked fetching in a red dress but his eyes strayed to his daughter, Thor who by the looks of it was trying valiantly to fall asleep standing up. She looked unkempt and adorable with her tunic inside out and a missing sock completely oblivious to her mother's stern gaze and Loki's exasperated looks. He feels his teeth itch with need as he stared at her in a new light. He can't wait to whisk Thor to his chambers for a lovely time the royal protocol be damned.

Frigga looked jittery and tense waiting for the royal guard to give the signal to commence the journey. She noticed Loki yawning while Thor looked like she got mugged on the way here but she paid no mind to her appearance. she had something more pressing on her mind. She counted the seconds for her arrival in Vanaheim and completely missed the way her husband was eyeing their daughter.

As soon as the bifrost deposited them on Vanaheim soil, they were met by her brother, King Frey welcoming them with warm embrace while servants showered them with sweet smelling flowers. Loki rushed into the arms of his uncle whopping as Frey threw him in the air, smile stretching to his ears. The servants cooed and hid their smiles watching King and his nephew mock shout over the other retelling their grand adventures. Soon they were led to their rooms, in the west wing of the Vanir palace with promise of evening feast. Frigga kissed Loki goodbye while Fulla laid out his ceremonial clothes.

She made way to her very own chambers, locking the door for good measure. A big smile took over her face for having gotten away unnoticed.

the end


	4. love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead warning.

Frigga grinned closing her eyes, exhaling slowly as days of stress left her body. Her lips split into a full blown smile with excitement at what she has in store. Lost in thoughts, she fails to see a dark figure silently creeping towards her. Her eyes snap wide open as the huge figure catches her unaware, his left hand clamping on her mouth before she could raise alarm. She uselessly struggled to wrench out of the iron grip as a hundred scenarios played through her head.

She whimpered, clawing weakly at the hand obscuring half her face. The intruder backed the two of them towards the hard wooden door. She gasped as the hard wood dug into her back. She squirmed feeling her nipples brush against the hard chest pressed onto hers. Much to her shame, she feels them harden. She sobbed struggling a new as her assailant drew closer.

“ Shh.” said a familiar insinuating tone making her gasp with pleasure.

For a few seconds Frigga stood speechless as seidr washed over them crackling, simmering just beneath her skin and boiling over a hundred different ways.

When the intruder moved, she saw it coming and did nothing to stop it. Frigga groaned at the hard kiss searing through her, whining as a large hand gripped fistful of her golden curls, pulling them closer. Her head thudded painfully against the door as the intruder pressed fully into her. She moaned, biting the lips ravaging hers, digging her hands into her captor's shoulders. Shamelessly she mewled, grinding down on the toned leg forcing its way between her thighs.

“ Laufey.” Frigga whine pouted as the kiss came to an end playfully pressing wet kisses all over his his face.

“ Frigga.” Laufey groaned pressing harder against her, his hands finding her plumps ass cheeks before bending down for another heated kiss. They separated after long minutes red face and puffy lipped.

“ Is it done?” Laufey crooned his hands reaching their destination as Frigga nodded deliriously watching her lover squeeze her full chest hidden beneath the golden laces. Laufey growled low as a wet spot bloomed, spreading. His gripped tightened as a drop of whiteness beaded on the fabric dribbling down golden gown. He watcheed hungrily as more drops join the first getting lost on the way down.

“ Did anyone suspect?” He asked, continuing to pinch and massage as pearly milk leaked in a steady stream. Frigga moaned, shifting her legs to hide the fountain of slick dribbling down her legs as her lover gazed hungrily at her soaking chest eyes shot through with lust. The dress is ruined, the fabric over her chest is completely wet with dribbles of milk; spreading down to her waist. 

Frigga stutters negative, eyes fluttering shut. Meanwhile, Laufey fared no better distracted by the offering before him. Frigga squeaked, her dress falling open with the sound of torn stitching, gold and precious gems flying through air; but she couldn't care less about possibly ruining her ceremonial gown, not when she's too busy arching her back for the hands groping her chest marveling at the strength in them. Warm wetness leaked from her nipples flowing down her waist joining the her slick.

She chokes on thin air sobbing, when Laufey swirls his tongue around a pert nipple, sucking deeply. He growls low as sweet minty milk spurts into his mouth, the rest dribbling down his chin. Frigga moans an obscene noise, bucking into Laufey's waiting mouth as he suckles, his hand cupping her other breast, black nails biting into her flesh. 

Relief and pleasure war inside her as Laufey continues to drink from her udders. Her pussy is on fire gushing like a fountain with every mouthful of sweet nectar suckled. She screamed shrill, her entire body going stiff as Laufey King traces his tongue around her nipple, biting down hard.Frigga feels as though she died and ascended Valhalla and back at the intensity orgasm rushing through her leaving her dazed. 

“ Please,...oh norns... Laufey, my ...ahhh...lord. I want your COCK...uh... inside me. Please..... fill...oh.. me up. I want to feel it for days, My lord.” Frigga panted drawing short breaths as her beloved teased her nipples.

“ Oh... Norms.” “ Please Laufey.” She pleaded desperate to be filled, hands tugging at Laufey's pants, directing his cock to her sopping cunt, legs coming around his hips and grinding down his massive bulge again and again drinking down his pleased grunts. Years of sexual frustration has her pawing at the jotun king, bodies rocking together as they kissed, licking biting with no discretion.

With Frigga clearly gone, Laufey magicked his clothes off and hoisted her up with tight grip around her hips. Pressing her hard into the wooden door he traced her pussy with his length teasing the Aseir queen. Frigga scrambled to get his massive cock into with her hungry cunt. The Jotun King finally took pity on his lover. Frigga whimpered placing her hands around his shoulders, begging him to fill her up.

“ You came here.... perfectly ready for my cock. Didn't you ? Knowing full well what I had in store for you.”

“ Look at me, whore, look at my cock as I thrust into your greedy hole. See and rejoice as I fill your cunt and use you like the hole you are?” 

Frigga cried out as the thick head of the Jotun's cock pushed into her loose cunt struggling to keep her eyes open as the Jotun King thrust into her. It stretched her and burned her insides in the best way possible. She screamed, collapsing onto the door as an orgasm rips through her as Laufey fully sheathed inside her. He grunted thrusting hard, the walls tightening around his length to keep in place.

Lowering his head, Laufey wrapped his lips around her left nipple drawing a broken wail from the Aseir Queen. He swirled his tongue around the abused peak suckling hard and swallowing the thick stream of creamy milk.Frigga drooled, spit slipping out from one side of her mouth, body trembling as she watched the thick cock disappear inside her slippery cunt with every thrust. She painted a perfect image of a willing hole. Laufey scoffed internally at the mindless Queen before speeding his thrusts, spewing filth.

He emphasizes his words with deep thrusts making the dazed Queen sob and beg for more. Their is absolutely no gentleness and Frigga loves it. She Loved being called names. Loved being treated like nothing, like she's only there for his pleasure. She lifts her hips in time with his thrusts, knowing she will feel this for days. She yowls and trembles each time Laufey pulled on her hair, the pain turning to pleasure shooting down her spine. She arches her back whimpering at a particular thrust feeling her holes tighten in anticipation of another release. 

“ Laufey, I ....ah ....Oh norns. Lo...ve ...love yyou.” She screamed as orgasm rocked through her core. Laufey hissed as her cunt uselessly tired to tighten around him. Gripping her harder, he increased his pace aided by the fountain of slick, grunting as he felt his peak nearing. Sweat dripped down his abs adding to the mess between their legs. He steadies them by spreading his legs and planting his feet firmly. Bracing himself, he renewed his speed, thrusting deeper and faster. Frigga lay limp, moaning hoarsely from all the screaming as he pounded her cunt. The wet slap of skin against skinfilled the room combining with his guttural groans and Frigga high pitched cries of pleasure. A feral grin spread across his face displaying sharp set of white teeth that immediately latched onto the poor queen's shoulder. Frigga howled as his cock fully sheathed inside her cunt reaching deep into her womb. Bright stars exploded inside her brain as Laufey thrust once twice before he came inside her hurtling her towards climax. Frigga yowled and shuddered as mind blowing orgasm exploded inside her, clutching at her lover for dear life, fingernails digging into his skull. Laufey came inside her flooding her womb with his scalding virile seed, hips stuttering as he emptied his load inside her womb. Frigga blacked out for a few moments before she came to her senses to find Laufey lazily lapping at her neck while his hips continued to thrust into her, his cock still filling her with cum.

The gush of hot, boiling sperm deep being poured inside her womb has Frigga tightening her cunt, refusing to let even a drop to go to waste. She willed her inner muscles to work, to grip the length inside her, wanting to never let go. She prayed to norns hoping to provide him with another child cementing her place in his life. 

“ Laufey, i love you. I love you more than anything. Please Laufey tell me you love me.”

“ I can't bear being away from you.”

“ Please love, take me with you. I cannot go back....To ODIN... To ASGArd. Please.... take me ” Frigga begged as desperation came over her. Tightening her hold around the Jotun king she pressed kisses into his hair, cheeks, tears brimming her eyes. 

Laufey turned his face away when the Aseir Queen tried pressing her lips to his. Tears rolled down her cheeks at the rejection making her throw herself at the Jotun king. She tired in vain to clench her pussy as words of love fell from her lips only to be ignored. 

Laufey groaned inwardly at the simpering wench and her overly dramatic declarations of love. How could she not see that she was just one of the many others in the long list to meet his needs.

“ Frigga. cease this foolishness at once. or you will be sorry.” He spoke his tone dangerous. It was all the warning needed for The Aseir Queen to fall silent. Her hands went to her breasts pressing them against his chest hoping to entice him for another round.

Laufey felt his anger simmer over at her shameless display. He pulled out his erect cock with no warning. Frigga gave a sharp cry, body jerking as sensitive nerve endings rubbed raw at the abrupt withdrawal. She fell to the ground, resting in the puddle of their fluids hurt as Laufey turned away towards the wine cabinet. She looked down at her tattered skirts, bite marks littering her leaking chest, her gaping cunt clenching to keep his cum inside her. Determined she moved to make The Jotun King see her true devotion, crawling seductively towards the him.


	5. old hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> past memories resurfaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laufey is younger than Frigga by 3 centuries. 
> 
> Laufey is 2600 yrs old.  
> frigga is 2900yrs old.  
> odin is somewhere near 50000 yrs old.
> 
> The typical life span is 10000yrs. Most of them dont reach 4000 yrs during warring times. In peace time they reach 7000 but odin lived 5 times more because plot twist coming up in future chapters.

Frigga stares at the Proud Jotun King, studying the angular planes of his face. Laufey king is all-grown up, but she recognizes the boy she first met (on the cusp of adulthood with midnight raven hair and most beautiful emerald eyes she has ever seen) . And her heart still flutters for the god she met during the most harrowing days of her life. They are two twin souls thrust into cruel path , playing a dangerous game where there no is victory.

She always believed (since he came into her life) to know his heart intimately than any other. She knows; what he really needs, even if he doesn't know it himself. She searches Laufey's countenance for a hint of feeling, swallowing the lump in her throat when she sees only his anger and callousness. Its takes few heart beats to remind herself of her decision to love this god. They never spoke of any grand promises, and she told herself she is content with the simple allowance to stay at his side, hoping for the day he will reciprocate her love.

Her eyes drift down taking in his strong jaw line, the powerful arms marred with battle scars. Her lips twist into something nasty, as viciousness fills her heart at the badly healed pitted flesh on his left pectoral marking the day the fates tore him from her arms. She closes her eyes, feeling disoriented as memories come crashing.

She remembers her life from before as though they were someone else's life she watched from the periphery. She was a Princess, second born and much beloved by her realm. She grew up cherished never knowing a day of sorrow, falling in love with a handsome knight like all young ladies do. Soon they were wed with the blessings of Norns. Together, they made a lovely home in the richest port town of her native realm. Her days were filled with laughter and flowers with her beloved Sigrun ever by her side. But it did not last forever. Her beloved was called back to the capital to take up arms against the Aseir invasion while she returned to her family home to support her king and father. A week after her husband left to the front, she realized she was with child. The happiness of the news did not last a season as Sigrun fell on Odin's spear. Her grief knew no bounds and overnight she aged a decade as she mourned her husband. She remembered hollowly walking through the palace gates to the creek she first spied Sigrun fruitlessly practicing spearfishing and kept walking inspite of the cold burning her limbs. One moment she was nose deep in the freezing water and next a pale figure dragged her to land drowning her in animal furs. Over the years the fiery emerald eyes with which he looked at her haunted her as he stood there understanding her sorrow with no words needed. 

From that day, he became a silent figure in her life. His presence grounding her and helping her to carry on with life. And what did that say about her when a mere boy of 14 became her life line. The boy was Laufey, second born of King Mimir of Jotunheim who stole away to Vanaheim to aid them against the horrid Aseir simply out his sense of justice (going so far as to defy his kin). He was stationed at capital away from the fighting by King Njord, afraid of incurring Mimir's wrath on top of Aseir if the young prince is to fall in battle. And what a blessing it was, Prince Luafey was a brilliant. More importantly he cared for her and became a pillar of silent strength helping her navigate her sorrow and pregnancy. Laufey's support and Balder's birth brought her fully back from the dark place and she could once again envision her future with her two most important people.

As always good things came to an abrupt end when her cowardly father bartered her hand to Aseir king in exchange of peace. Suddenly her dreams were shattered. She is to prepare of her nuptials in a week while Laufey was sent back to Jotunheim. The night befor her wedding she found Laufey in her room and they went to bed with no words said. The thought of Their first time was also the last time filled her with bitter sweet tears. Come morning they went their separate ways. 

She walked down the aisle hair spilling in loose curls down her back, her skin unblemished gold. Her dress was elegant, flowing fastened at one shoulder cinched at her waist, clinging to her feminine form as she thread soundlessly on bare feet. Beauty exuded from her, as if she is a flawless fruit ripe for picking. At 17 centuries old, she walked hand in hand with her sweet child; Balder's murderer to marry the man who killed her husband. She smiled and bowed as was appropriate as her father handed her over to her tormentor to bind them in wedded bliss while the love of life stood by his cousin as the best man. That day she understood true helplessness watching her happiness sold away for entertainment of Kings.

Centuries went on before she could find some sort of peace. She was abruptly thrust into a role of mother too soon after the loss of her precious child, playing house with Odin and learning to be a Queen when Norns take another piece of her. The Allfather Odin ( Yeah he is old enough to be her grandfather) made a play for Jotunheim striking the icy realm from the shadows and mudering the Young king. Queen Farbauti and her twin sons were held hostage in depths of Folkvangr while Aseir forces rammed the Jotun capital for months burning everything in sight.Prince Laufey, commander of Jotun armies and newly crowned king entered Asgard to free his sister in law. Frigga remembered that night; fear and worry warring inside her. Begging the norns to stay their hands from snapping the threads of her beloved too soon. By the end of the long night her mind was made up. She will leave Asgard with Laufey; Odin be dammed. Even the face her sleeping child couldn't sway her from the decision. She rushed to the throne to witness the meeting between the two kings, once kin only for the lines of blood to be muddied by Odin's greed. 

She remembers slumping to the ground, her entire beings as words were exchanged between the two kings. She keeled over despair and anguish ripping through her heart watching her brave, gentle beloved bent his knee as Allfather dictated the fate of the Jotun Queen and her sons. She shrieked, flailing to get away from the hands holding her down as Laufey ripped a chunk of flesh right above his noble heart and throwing the bleeding mass at Odin's feet. Satisfied, Odin let them go but not before striking the final nail in her dead heart. He refused to let the twins go claiming them useless with their father dead and uncle on the throne wanting to make a example of them. Desperate to keep his nephews alive Laufey was forced to take his sister in law's hand in marriage. Farbauti and Laufey were wed with her as witness while Odin presided over the marriage with a disturbing smile. The marriage broke something inside them, never to be repaired.

A month later Laufey returned to Asgard disguised as a palace guard, ambushing her in her gardens. He took her roughly uncaring of any onlookers or her willingness. By the time he was done she was bleeding, bruised and broken. But She did not care as he took his anger on her body clinging tightly only to wail as he vanished in blue mist. This continued for a year with no words spoken before she could properly look at him. She gasped, emotion pooling inside her at the vacant look in his emerald gaze. The little boy ( pushed to grow up before his time) with his clever eyes and brilliant mind was replaced with a dark angry man bent on destroying himself. She cried for her beloved, cried all the tears he refused to shed and vowed to make this the last time she cried helpless as their tormentors sat in their high seats coveting war and destruction.

It took another five centuries for Laufey to acknowledge her. Their secret meetings went on undetected for years but they never spoke. She tired everything to make him open up but to no avail. Then out of the blue, Odin invited the Jotun royals to court. She sat beside Odin in a resplendent Blue gown as King Laufey and Queen Farbauti walked hand in hand. She felt herself stiffen with shock watching the soft gaze Laufey directed at his queen. All these years, Frigga contended her heart believing that her beloved lost his heart the day he was back stabbed by his kin but to see his adoration plane for the frigid Queen made her go hot and cold at the same time.She spent long hours s crying Frabauti and knew the Queen was true to her first husband, Nal and never accepted the her brother in law as replacement. She fell asleep many nights knowing her beloved will never be stolen from her and it is only a matter of time before he comes to love her. She sits, her eyes blank as her worst fears dance through her mind as visiting royals pay their tributes.

That night Frigga sneaked into the guest chambers only for her fears to come true. The look of absolute adoration paints Laufey's face as he watches Farbauti put Helblindi and Byleister to sleep . The small smile the Jotun Queen shares with her beloved makes her blood run cold. She dashes to her rooms the events all leading to this playing in her mind, Sigrun, Balder, Laufey leaving her again and again and something in her breaks. 

She opens her eyes and finds herself knee deep in her father's blood with Frey cowering in the corner blinded by her magic. She sees unseeing as a pale hand rests on her shaking her and calmly asking her to come to his senses. It was her beloved Laufey and this time he finally looks at her taking in her glory and She tells him that she did it for him, for them. Before long the chambers are cleaned and set on fire while Laufey whisks her away to some place safe before returning her to the palace. The next day the news of King Njord's demise by an unfortunate fire reaches the nines and every dignitary pays visit. She stands by her family clad in black as they mourn the man who was once her father but the questions never leave her mind. Why did Frey not strike her down the moment she stepped into Vanaheim, how did her beloved find her. Her questions are had to wait for there is a dead king to mourn.

Her answers come from her very beloved. For once he is completely focused on her and it was enough to make her heart soar. He tells her of his long scheme to destroy Odin and wipe him and his line off the world tree. she is introduced to his confidants and companions over the next few decades. With a path, Frigga Queen of Asgard schemes for the downfall of Asgard.

The biggest victory she ever has, is when she found herself with Laufey's child a century later. Finally she found a way to have his attention and Laufey doted on her and the unborn child while Odin was none the wise. When Loki was born Odin threw a great feast lasting a month at the birth of his heir. The black hair and green eyes went unnoticed as Odin gushed about his heir taking after his grand father Bor and jotun grand mother Bestla ( the royal link between Jotun and Aseir royal houses). She believed that her child was her true connection to Laufey for she provided him with something precious that even his queen Farbauti never could.

\--

With renewed resolve she made her way to Laufey intent on winning him back the only way she is allowed to. Drawing on her seductive charm, she crawled her way slowly towards her beloved taking him in his entire glory.She clenches her cunt feeling his cum leak as she takes in his strong shoulders and chiselled abs.

Uncaring of the fluids staining her body, she crawled sensuously towards her beloved coming to a stop by his feet. Bending down with her ass placed perfectly in air, she pressed her face to his feet nuzzling his toes before taking his left toe into her mouth and pressing a noisy kiss before going for the right playing their little game. Only when Laufey puts a gentle hand in her hair does she come up placing sweet kisses to his knee painting the perfect picture of subservience.

The Jotun King leers encouraging her to go on and Frigga obliges kissing his feet reverent. Her wet tongue darts to and fro swirling against his toes feather soft and irresistible.

“ Go on.” he says smirking, his fingers tracing her face before settling on her jaw. 

Frigga shifts her chin to nuzzle into his plam, eyes closed in bliss. His hands caress her chin, her entire body flushing bright red with arousal. She brings his right foot to her mouth and kisses the heel before going back for another round. She parts her lips and draws her tongue along the sole whimpering as she takes the big toe into her mouth with a low moan. She hollows her cheeks and sucks drawing a chuckle from the Jotun king. She swirls her tongue drooling as she tries to fit the other fingers in her mouth. Hissing at unable to take them all, she settles for washing them with tender licks leaving them wet with drool and breast milk. Her teeth come to play nipping mischievous, her tongue lapping at the dip between big toe and the rest. In her peripheral vision she sees Laufey's hand darting between his legs while he gazes at her gaping asshole clearly visible from his angle. With one last kiss to the pinky she moves between his legs, her hands cradling his balls. 

Straining at an awkward angle, Frigga licks a rough stripe all the way to the tip of his cock eliciting a grunt from the Jotun. With a quick move, she straddles his lap. The thick cock inside her ass. she moans long and seductive throwing her head back and closing her eyes, Frigga takes him deeper with every thrust, her hands going to her clit. Laufey grips her by ass, slamming into her tight hole making her cry out as her pussy squirts a fountain of slick.

\--

By the time they were done it is mid morning with the palace awake and going about for another day. Their rooms reeks of sex while they sit on the settee, the bed long broken and completely drenched soggy with milk and body fluids. Frigga sat in Laufey's lap while he remained latched on to her nipple milking her dry while he uses her like a cock sleeve, his thick lenght inside her gaping hole long losing its original tightness. Frigga lay content in his arms, running her hands in his raven hair. Bite marks, bruises littered their bodies. Frigga cried out hoarse every time he sucked hard on her tits. She tried clenching her ass hoping to go for another round before they seperate. With one last suck, Laufey let go of her teat as he drained her chest completely of milk. 

The Jotun king spelled himself clean and left Frigga's rooms leaving the Queen to pick the pieces before she emerged for the court. Setting things to right with a frustrated sigh, the Aseir queen went to dress. A note slipped under the door has her in high spirits as she went to collect her little angel Loki for a picnic with his real father. 

==

Meanwhile on Asgard, Odin Allfather grunted breathing hard as he climaxed in his beloved daughter's mouth. He pushed hard to take him deep releasing a teaspoon of seed down her small throat. Panting he pulled her off his length, wrapping his hands around her neck forcing Thor to swallow his bitter cum making her cough. 

All the while Loki chased after his uncle Laufey as the mighty king played at being felled by an invisible stone. Frigga sat at the picnic table smug at binding Laufey to her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thor age has been changed to 12 from 10 because a user found it offensive.


End file.
